


friends.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not entirely certain when exactly they got to this point of civility with each other, this carefully crafted makeshift friendship that is supposed to make up for all the things that have divided them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends.

**Author's Note:**

> day forty-seven of my three-sixty-five multi-fandom drabble/ficlet challenge.

He's not entirely certain when exactly they got to this point of civility with each other, this carefully crafted makeshift friendship that is supposed to make up for all the things that have divided them. He thinks maybe Charles planned it all along, that somehow someday they would be able to be friends again, and Charles just kept at it until it finally happened. But the truth of the matter is that a difference of opinion of monumental proportions sent them in two different directions, and he never expected to end up in Charles Xavier's list of friends again. Yet there he is, holding an invitation to Charles's birthday party and wondering if Charles has lost his bloody mind once and for all. He can't go to Charles's birthday party, only to end up being hunted around the room by his little X-Men until one of them finally gets him. Charles may be willing to occasionally overlook their differences, but the students he's trained into warriors certainly are not. 

“It's a perfect way into the mansion,” he can hear Mystique saying behind him. “They won't expect a thing.”

“No,” he says, turning to face her. “We're not doing it.”

“But...”

“I said no!” he snaps, tearing the invitation in half and stalking out of the room. He finds himself outside moments later, and sure enough, Mystique follows him as he walks. 

She stays silent though, and it always unnerves him when she does so, because it makes him wonder just what she knows about Charles and himself. She's had long enough to say something, years now, and she hasn't said a word, but still, the thought that someone other than the two of them might know what it is that he and Charles had shared scares him.

In the end, he stops and turns to look at her. “I don't even know how he knew where to send the invitation.”

“It's Charles,” Mystique says softly. “He may not be able to track you, but he can easily track me. And he'd know that if the invitation made its way to me, it would make its way to you.”

He stares at her with fear clenching at his heart. “And why is that?”

“Because any communication directly from him should go directly to you. General to general, if you like,” Mystique says, smiling at him. “And besides, you were friends, once.”

He feels the fear subside for the time being and starts walking towards her, grasping her hand lightly and tugging her back in the direction of the hideout. “Yes. But no more.”


End file.
